A rose to save the world
by Lollie057
Summary: It turns out that even though her army of monsters have been destroyed by the seven it seems Gaea has a plan B and could launch an attack at any moment. It is up to Rose the daughter of Aphrodite and Jasper son of Apollo with a little help from the seven to put a stop to her plan and save camp half blood before it too late
1. Chapter 1

**A rose to save the world.**

**Hey guys, this is my second fanfiction. I'll try and update every two days. So anyway I'd appreciate any reviews on what you think of the chapter. Whether you like it or not id appreciate the feedback, anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Third person POV

People around camp were on edge. The gods had been silent for a month now and the campers were beginning to think the Gods had vanished into thin air.

The last time the Olympians had gone quiet was at the beginning of the giant war against Gaea and her children the Giants last summer and well with the prospect of another war hanging over everyone's heads it was it was hard for anyone to act upbeat.

Even Mr D had retreated up to the heavens which he could only do with Zeus' consent. It was proof something was very wrong as it would take something pretty terrible for the king of the Gods to go back on his on his word. It made people very very worried.

Percy's POV

Percy could feel the awkwardness at the campfire. The Hermes cabin was attempting to lead the sing along but people's spirits were too low. The camp fire was a dark purple flame that showed the mood perfectly and cast eerie shadows on people's faces.

As if the atmosphere could get any darker the air started to fill with a thick green smoke. Every ones heads immediately turned to where Rachel, the oracle, was sat with the Athena cabin. Her eyes and mouth were emitting the green fog and she spoke with the raspy voices of the three fates.

"A rose dropped into the sea, Changing things from what there meant to be, Two half bloods found by the sand, Has the key to re-open the now hidden land, Mother earth rises even after the fight, and battles against love and suns light, but even earth full fury ad might , cannot overturn a love held tight."

When she had finished the fog faded and Rachel fell backwards of the wooden bench to be caught just in time by Jason and Piper. Everyone else sat in silence.

"Gaea's coming back" muttered someone.

"Opening the now hidden land?" asked another to no one in particular.

Rose's POV

Rose woke in her bed after yet another nightmare. Her duvet had been knocked on the floor and it was cold i n her room yet she was sweating.

She's been having these nightmares for about to two weeks now and they were always the same. She saw herself running downhill towards a strawberry farm along with a boy with curly brown hair who she had never seen before. They were obviously running from something but Rose didn't know what and to be honest she didn't really want to know either. Next she saw herself drowning, sinking slowly into the dark blue sea and the small trail of bubbles slowly disappearing as she struggled to breathe in the salty waters. And finally she saw a woman's face smiling. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping and her hair was greasy as though it had not been washed in years so it was hard to tell what colour it was. There was something about this woman that unnerved Rose. Something about her that seemed evil.

Rose climbed about of bed. Jumped in the shower before getting dressed in a white shirt, black skirt and a orange and black striped tie. Her Apple tree academy uniform. She went over to her dresser and picked up a pinkish coloured stone. Her lucky pearl, and slipped it in her shirt pocket. Rose had a feeling that today she was going to need all the luck she could get.

She shouted a quick goodbye to her dad, who worked from home, and left the house.

Once Rose got to school she walked through the corridors, trying to ignore the snickers and sly comments from people stood in the corridor, Susan and Jane, and walked into her first class. Rose walked down the class to get to her seat in the back corner of the room narrowly avoiding tripping over class bully Sissy's outstretched leg in the middle of the isle. Sissy was the class bully and she did her best to make Rose's life miserable. And because no one else wanted to feel Sissy's wrath that meant she had no friends and was constantly met by sniggers and nasty comments whenever she walked anywhere in school.

Something was wrong though. Sissy's normally hazel eyes had a reddish tint to them and her teeth seemed sharper almost like fangs. Rose also noticed similar changes in Sissy's two cronies, Susan and Jane. She shook her head. You're just seeing things that's all she thought, you haven't slept properly in weeks you're just hallucinating or something. Rose did her best to convince herself it was nothing.

Yet in her heart Rose knew something bad was going to happen, she could just feel it.

**Ok there you go. The first chapter in my fanfiction. Review if you liked it and I'll put up the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading **

**Oh and if anyone is interested in my first story that hasn't read it yet its 'Daughters of the sea' It would be great if people were to check that out and tell me what you think. It's still a work in progress but you might like what's there so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter. First I'd like to say thank you to MaximumRider99 and Sparky199 for reviewing the first chapter. Anyway here's the second chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Rose's POV

After enduring the whole morning of lessons with only fifteen minutes in between for break Rose's class were finally released for dinner.

Rose sat at a bench outside and put in her earphones in an attempt to block out the whispering and laughter around her. Everyone else stood around in small groups all laughing and talking together while Rose sat alone in the corner.

After a few minutes of calm the sun was blocked from rose's face. She looked up and saw three figures stood in front of her.

"Rose, I've been trying to ignore you but I can't for any longer, you have to go!" Sissy demanded.

Rose pulled out her head phones and scowled at the girls in front of her. "What are you talking about, you are the ones that pick on me and bug me. Not the other way round"

The three girls laughed and cackled. "Ha ha, silly girl, I'm not asking you I'm telling" Sissy's face hardened "Get out of this school before I have to make you myself!"

Rose copied Sissy's laugh. "I wouldn't bother you might break a nail."

Sissy and her two followers scowled at Rose. "You really don't understand how serious I am do you, I won't ask you again, leave this school Demigod!"

"Demigod?" Rose smirked "You're losing your touch Sissy, that doesn't sound very insulting"

The three girls hissed. "I've warned you girl. Now die!"

The girls body's started to shimmer as though mist was swirling around them. Their eyes turned a blood red colour and their teeth sharpened to a point. Their left leg grew thick grey hair and a hoof. Much like the leg of a donkey. The other became wider and turned a metallic bronze colour. Rose shot to her feet as Susan, one of Sissy's followers, lunged forward. Her sharp claws scraping down her shoulder, causing thick red blood to soak through her now shredded shirt sleeve. Rose gasped in a mixture of shock and pain before darting towards the school gates.

No one seemed to notice the fact three of their class mates had turned into blood vampires. But then again there have been a lot of strange things that happened in school that other people didn't see. No one gave the three bullies a second glance as they chased Rose across the school grounds.

Someone behind her (Rose couldn't see who) surged forward and grabbed at Roses wavy black hair and pulled at it. Rose slowed and shook her head in an attempt to break free. The grip loosed and she powered forward in a desperate attempt to get away. She reached the gate and leaped into the air, curling her fingers around the top posts.

Rose struggled to pull herself up high enough to swing over the gate and Sissy's hand clasped tightly around her ankle. Rose swung her leg around and used her free leg to kick at Sissy. Her grip loosened and Rose used the momentum to push herself up and over the top of the gate.

Once over, Rose raced down the hill. She could still hear the vampires in her pursuit, their uneven legs echoing on the cobbles.

She ran down the streets, breathing heavily, making sharp turns at random corners in an attempt to confuse her pursuers. It was only when she was faced with a dead end did she stop. Rose turned around hoping there was enough time for her to backtrack and take a different route but before she had chance the bullies came sprinting around the corner to meet her.

"Haha, It seems once again you are trapped" Sissy cackled "Just give up and accept there is now escape now."

Rose shifted so she was stood in a fighting stance. "I'd rather go down fighting, thanks!"

The three girls and cackled and advanced.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and i'll put up a new chapter soon****. ****J **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is chapter 3. OK I don't mean to sound rude but I've had so many views so far yet only two reviews (And thanks again to the two people who did review. You know who you are). Please review so I know whether people are likening the story or not. It's really not that hard and only takes a couple of minutes to do and means I know what people think. I'm going to set a target for you guys. Let's see if I can get five reviews for this chapter. Please. I would be very grate full. Anyway enough of my begging. On with the chapter**

Percy's POV

Percy sat by Thalia's tree with Annabeth. After asking Rachel they had found out that the two demigods would be found on the camps beach. Meaning they would have to come into camp so Percy and Annabeth were determined to be there when they did.

The two sat together as they had been since they had first heard the prophecy. They had taken turns sleeping so the other one could wake the other if they saw the two come into camp. Yet they were struggling to stay awake. And soon they were both asleep on each other's shoulders.

Rose's POV

The vampires advanced clawing at everything and anything they could reach. Rose Kicked, slapped and punched at the girls but she was outnumbered and she was fighting against three blood sucking monsters.

She tried to climb the wall that was blocking her way but every time she got a grip they'd grab her ankles and drag her back down. The vampires pulled her hair and scratched at any showing skin until her shirt was more red and pink with blood than white.

Suddenly a boy came leaping over the wall, knocking down the monsters. He was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. He had his hood up so it covered most of his face so it was hard to identify him but somehow, Rose knew this was the boy she had seen in his dream.

"Come on" He said holding out his hand.

Rose hesitated but grabbed it when she saw Sissy start pushing herself up. Together they raced back down the alley way and stopped once they got round the corner. They stood under the shelter of a large tree so they would be hidden if the vampires came around the corner.

"Who are you?" Rose asked breathlessly.

"My names Jasper, what's yours?" He said pulling down his hood. He had curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The same colour as the sky as night slowly turned to dawn. Rose now had no doubt that this was the boy she had seen in her dream.

"Rose, why did you save me?" She said shivering. It wasn't cold but she had lost a lot of blood so her skin was pale. Almost white.

"I saw you being attacked by those things so I thought I'd better come and help" Jasper replied.

"Thanks, so you saw those things; most other people just saw them as normal girls"

Jasper nodded he took off his hoodie and put it around Roses shoulders "Here this should soak up a bit of the blood and keep you warm."

Rose nodded her thanks and they started back running down the hill as they heard the sound of the vampires getting back to their feet and hissing things in a language Rose didn't recognize.

"Stop, stop!" Rose gasped after ten more minutes of running. She was too weak from the blood loss. "I can't run anymore."

Jasper stopped and glanced behind them. They had a pretty good lead on the monsters but they would catch up soon. He took her hand again and squeezed her hand. "We have to keep running; they'll catch us if we stop. You can do it Rose. We'll get away soon, I promise."

Rose nodded, took a deep breath and they took off running again. There ran down a road lined with trees. There were no buildings of any kind and Rose was starting to lose hope that they would ever get away. But she kept running. She wasn't going to give up without a fight

After about ten minutes of running down the road Rose and Jasper had to stop again. They were both breathing heavily. Rose was feeling dizzy from exhaustion and blood loss. They just stood breathing for a few seconds until they had to keep moving because they could hear the three monsters hissing not far behind them.

Both Rose and Jasper tried to keep at running pace but they ended up having to slow down to a quick jog. The monsters were still going strong as if they had only been running for a few seconds rather than a hour.

It would only be a few minutes until they were caught, then the two spotted a strawberry farm just sat in the middle of nowhere. As the sky started to grow dark, and with a new burst of hope Rose and Jasper rushed towards the farm. They reached the entrance and slowed down to a stop. There was a large sign above the entrance but neither of the two could make out what it said in the dim light.

"What happens if we're caught?" Rose whispered as they crept slowly along the edges of the path into the farm.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, anyway we can't keep running all night, we can hide out here until morning" Answered Jasper reassuringly

Still holding hands, they crept down the hill, grateful of the darkness that kept them hidden from anyone that could be looking out on the farm.

Rose and Jasper came up to a large pine tree. Leant against the trunk were two figures, a boy with messy black hair and a girl with wavy blonde hair.

Jasper told Rose to stay where she was while he slowly walked towards the two people. They were both asleep. Once again they set off making a large arc around all the buildings in an attempt to stay out of sight. Finally they spotted a beach lined with racks of canoes. It was away from any building and lined with trees so they should be safe for the night.

Jasper pulled two canoes of the racks and put them side by side by the edge of the beach. Rose sat in one while he sat in the other one. Rose's bleeding had stopped for now but Jasper's hoodie was soaked with the crimson liquid she took in off and hung it over the side of her was exhausted from all the running so she fell asleep very quickly. A canoe wasn't one of the best or comfiest things to sleep in but it would do for the night.

**Ok thanks for reading this extremely long chapter . Don't forget to review to tell me what you think. I'll put up the next chapter in two days time.****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on guys only one review? I get the that there isn't that much time between updates but seriously one?! OK how about go for three reviews? Please? Anyway enough of my rant here's chapter four...**

Jaspers POV

Jasper woke up at what he thought must be about three or four O'clock in the morning. The sun was just starting to rise above long island casting a beautiful golden glow over the sea.

Rose was still asleep but he decided not to wake her yet. She had lost a lot of blood the other day and it would be best to give her as much rest as possible. Anyway it gave Jasper time to think.

He thought back to yesterday. What were those things? Why did they just pick on him and Rose and ignored everyone else? There was something wrong about it all and Jasper was desperate to know what it was.

"Rose, come out, come out where ever you are!" Came the cry of the vampires from the entrance to the farm. They really wouldn't give up would they? They weren't going to stop until they had killed her. He debated running away now. They weren't after him. Jasper could easily sneak past them and leave. But something stopped him. He would be leaving Rose all alone and possibly condemning her to death if he left.

Jasper looked over at Rose. Why, when he barely knew her, did he feel so protective over Rose? Jasper shook his head and settled back down in his canoe. He might as well get a few more hours of sleep while he could. He would figure it all out in the morning.

Percy's POV

Percy woke to the sound of yelling and hissing. His back was sore from spending the night leant against the rough trunk of the pine tree.

Careful not to disturb Annabeth, Percy stood up. He saw three vicious looking empousa pacing the boarder. They were obviously looking for someone or something because they were scanning the surrounding area with their blood red eyes.

The tallest one spotted Percy. She had auburn colour hair that made it look like her whole hair was on fire (Which it was but it looked more impressive for some reason) and the same blood red eyes that all empousa have.

"Where are you hiding her, give her to me!" she hissed at Percy

"Who? I'm not hiding anyone" Asked Percy confused.

"Rose and that other boy, They ran in here last night, where are they?" She hissed again.

Annabeth shifted behind him. "Percy what are they talking about, who came in here last night."

Percy finally processed what was going on and scowled "I think those two demigods came in while we were asleep"

Annabeth groaned. "Right we'd better go and find them."

Together they walked down the hill together leaving the empousa to pace the boarder alone.

-Line break-

After about ten minutes of unsuccessful searching around the camp, Percy finally spotted two sets of footprints leading down to the beach. Their suspicions were conformed when they saw the two canoes set on the edge of the beach harbouring the two sleeping demigods. In the first one was a boy who looked about sixteen with curly light brown hair. In the other one was a girl with wavy black hair. Her hair around her forehead was matted with blood and her clothes and skin was covered in the crimson liquid two. Surprisingly though most of the wounds seemed to have faded leaving Percy confused of the cause of the blood.

"Erm, do we wake them up?" Asked Percy feeling kind of awkward.

"Oh stop being a wimp!" Scolded Annabeth as she marched down the beach and roughly shook the canoes startling the two demigods inside them both.

The boy shot to his feet and stood protectively in front of the equally startled girl's canoe.

"What are your names?" Asked the daughter of Athena.

This confused the two. "What no telling off for trespassing, no threatening to cal the police." Said the girl slowly.

Percy laughed. "And why would we do that, you're meant to be here."

This just confused the two even more so Annabeth took over. "This is camp half blood, a place where the children of the Greek Gods can live safely without having to worry about being attacked by monsters." She explained quickly.

"You're joking right?" Demanded the boy.

Annabeth scowled. "I'm the daughter of Athena and this is my boy friend Percy son of Poseidon."

Percy grinned at the two and waved at them "Hi"

"So you're saying that the Greek gods are real and they have children with normal people and those children live here." The girl said.

Annabeth nodded "Yes and you are one of those children, and now can you please tell me your names so I don't have to call you boy and girl."

"I'm Rose and this is Jasper."

Jasper nodded as she said his name. " So we are both children of a God or Goddess, right"

Annabeth sighed "Yes."

"So who's my parent?"

"We have to take you to Chiron and then you do a test and he tells you who your parent is" She replied and started walking back up the beach towards the big house. The two Demigods looked reluctant to follow.

"Come on, it'll be fine, don't worry." Reassured Percy.

Rose reached for Jaspers hand and he took in tightly. Percy wondered whether or not they were dating but he didn't say anything. They were uncomfortable enough as it was without him mking it worse.

It was only early morning so there weren't many people about. It made camp feel strange and eerily quiet without people talking and laughing like there normally was.

They walked by the boarder but the empousa had finally got bored and left.

Annabeth knocked loudly on the door and Chiron opened it. His eyes widened when he saw Rose and Jasper stood behind her. "Chiron, the prophecy, I think..." She trailed off.

The centaur nodded and opened the door wider and walked into the large room. Closely followed by Annabeth and Rose and Jasper. Percy was the last in and closed the door slowly behind him. This was where things get interesting.

**And there you go a big long chapter. And please review it helps me out alot. Thanks. I'll be back in two days with the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It really does make my day so thank you to sparky199 and danelekenrik. Anyway sorry this chapter is late but I went back to school last week and am finding it hard to keep up with both my fanfics and homework at the same time so it might be longer between updates but I won't forget about it. So here's chapter five**

Jasper's POV

Jasper followed Chiron into a large room. It had a round table in the center of the room in front of a fire place filled with golden flames. Above the fireplace was a stuffed leopard head mounted on the wall. Jasper didn't think much of it until it roared and threw its head around as though it was still alive.

Jasper looked back to Chiron and saw he was very tall. It was only when he looked down did he realise that Chiron was no ordinary man. From the waist down he was half white stallion.

"Jasper, Jasper" He felt Rose nudge him. He looked up to see Chiron was trying to ask him a question but he had been so busy looking around the room he didn't hear.

"Oh, sorry, go on." He muttered feeling rather embarrassed.

Percy stifled a laugh only to receive a light slap on the chest and a glare from Annabeth.

"Right, I'll ask again, do you know why your here." Asked the Centaur.

Jasper shook his head. "We were being chased by these vampire things and this was the only sign of life we could see for miles. We had to stop so we came in here to hide during the night and camped out on the beach."

Chiron, Percy and Annabeth shared a worried look before turning back to face Rose and Jasper.

"What exactly happened?" Annabeth asked frowning.

Rose launched into an explanation about how she had been at school when the three girls had turned into those things and chased her until she was trapped and Jasper had jumped in to save her. (Jasper felt himself go red at that point) and then how they spotted the farm.

"Empousa" Muttered Percy "Don't like them"

"Aren't they from Greek mythology?" Jasper asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"Is this to do with what you mentioned on the beach, about the Gods and things

Percy nodded. "Yep you two are both demigods"

Rose nodded. "So who's are Godly parent"

"That's where the problem is, the Gods have gone silent so they can't claim demigods like they usually do." Chiron said.

Jasper jumped, he had totally forgotten the centaur was there. He had been so quiet and patient the whole way through. "So how do we find out who it is then?"

"You have to take a test that eliminates Gods until we find your parent." Chiron explained. "Jasper, do you want to go first."

Jasper nodded and followed Chiron into another room...

**I know this chapter is mostly talking but you know, it had to be in there. Anyway thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
